The Choice is Yours
by Gato9
Summary: ~The Heavens Above~ Well, Van and Hitomi go to a little valley and Hitomi had an attack launched on her. In complete confusion, Van flys, looking for a place where Hitomi could be.... ummm.... Cared for. Whatever, just read my fic. I'm lousy at doing summ
1. Default Chapter Title

The Choice is Yours: Part 1  
By: Gato_9  
  
Disclaimers: EscaFlowne does not belong to me. It belogs to Fox (i think) and any other companies.  
  
This is my VERY first EscaFlowne work! I hope you guys enjoy it.... Well, I was watching the episode when Hitomi almost had her life snuffled out of her by the duffleganger (i think that's how you spell it). Then Van saves her.... Somewhat. Oh well... So what? I copied it! At least she doesn't die the same way! Well she doesn't die.... More like close to death experience.... Though I don't know how she's going to.... *fades away* Anouncer: Alright, you get the point. Just r/r and enjoy the fic!   
  
~The Heavens Above~  
  
~Van~  
  
"Come on Hitomi! It'll be fun! Please?" I asked grabbing Hitomi's hand.  
  
"Why do you want to go up there, Van?" she asked withdrawing her hand from mine.  
  
"Just... Please?"   
  
"Tell me!" she said urgently.  
  
"It's a suprise, now come on! Don't wriggle or else." I said taking off my shirt.  
  
"VAN!" she screamed.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her and replied,  
  
"I don't want to shred my shirt."  
  
I felt the warmth of my wings push out. Sending a dozen angel feathers flying.   
  
"Come on!" I urged coming behind her.  
  
I gently grabbed her waist and she pouted.  
  
"No Van! I don't like doing this! Last time you almost dropped me!"   
  
"I'll be more careful, promise! And plus, it was raining last time we did this."  
  
She pouted again but I hardly heard her. Concentrating on my beats of the wings, I took off. Flap once, flap twice.. I hurried it and wrapped my arms around her stomach. Then I came upright, soaring towards the afternoon sun.  
  
"See? I'm not going to drop you." I whispered in her ear.  
  
I heard her gasp. We were higher up then ever. The whole town layed beneath us, a sea of green and towns folk running, some even pointing up at us.   
  
"Van! We're too high!" she said.  
  
"Oh come on! If we're higher, we'll get to the valley faster."  
  
She sighed and I felt it against my bare arm. I directed myself and flapped down faster, every stroke smooth and gentle.   
  
"Wow, this is much more steady then before.... Were you practicing?"   
  
"I uh.... Yeah."  
  
I could almost see her smirking but at the same time I was almost laughing.   
  
"We're almost there..."  
  
She sighed gently and I flew faster. This was normal for the two of us. We would usually sneek out of Fanalia and into a valley not far from the town. Just a place where we would usually talk and run around. Of course I was always topless because if they found one of my shirts shredded, they would usually get a search party ready.   
  
"Hey Van.... You just passed it."  
  
"I.. uh... Sorry. Hang on tight."  
  
I gripped my arms around her waist tighter and went head first, spiraling towards the valley below.  
  
~Hitomi~  
  
I felt the rush of the air. I could almost feel the straining of his wings, I could also feel Van's breathing on my neck. This was normal, but also scary. Strangly thrillingly fun as well.   
  
"Weee!" I whispered through the torment of air that surrounded us.   
  
I felt Van's laboured breathing behind me as he pulled himself upright again. We landed gently on the grass, near the lively brook bubbling beside us. I glanced uncertaintly around. I felt like something was watching us. Van probably read my mind.  
  
"What's wrong Hitomi?"  
  
"I.... Nothing.."  
  
After all Dilandau was still after me... I picked up the pendant from my neck and took it off my head. I plopped down next to the stream staring deeply into it. It wasn't just dull like it usually was. It was faint but it seemed like a radient light was glowing in it. An inner light... Like the time when it somehow transported EscaFlowne, Van and myself to Allan's country. The very first time I came into this world... Out of the Mystic Moon. Mother.... I felt tears sting my eyes and Van's face apeared over my shouldar.   
  
"Ay, what's wrong?"  
  
I quickly pulled it back over my head. No need to worry Van over something that wasn't even need worrying about. But still...  
  
"Nothing..." I whispered.  
  
I knew it was no use trying to lie to Van. He was my friend. A very close one too.   
  
"I know it's not nothing. Something's bothering you Hitomi. Tell me."  
  
As I expected, he cared about my well being. He knew he had to watch after me for the time that I remained here.   
  
"It's..." I stopped and looked behind me.   
  
I blinked once and then knew something was wrong. Very wrong. I touched the pendant and felt it swing. Once.... Twice... Something was here! I grabbed it from my neck and stumbled to my feet. Van followed and he too looked uncertaintly around.   
  
"Something's here Van..."  
  
I held the pendant out and let it fall loose to swing. I cleared my head and closed my eyes. Something was watching us. It was sneaking. Very clever and agile. The pendant swung but fell back down again. Then something flashed through my head. It was something very quick and agile. It ran weaving through the dense line of trees on the other side. There was only one. It was blurry but I could make out some things. It had long indigo hair.... It had nails about 2 inches long. It also had a tail. Almost like Murrel's, exept it wasn't just a little tuff at the end. It just had hair around it.   
  
"Van! There's something here.... Like a cat. Exept human. Like Murrel..."  
  
I felt my knees wobble. I felt the world starting to spin.   
  
"Van!" I reached out to grab his arm, but failed.  
  
Instead, I almost collapsed. But Van catched me before I hit the ground. I could feel him tremble too. He was losing his grip on me and I was slipping. I could feel waves of the air mummbling almost. It was almost as if the air had become radio waves almost. It was making the world spin. Somehow the creature was able to send these waves. I was losing all my senses. My eye sight was turning blurry and the trees swirled together. My eyes were still wide open, but blackness was folding in. NO! I screamed in my head. I fought.  
  
"Hitomi! What's going on!?"   
  
I heard him scream in the distance. But it was faint.  
  
"REEEOOORRR!!!!!!!!!!" I heard it scream like a tiger.  
  
Then a flash of indigo and silver shined. My shouldar screamed in firey pain. Her shirt's sleeve was torn completely off. Little droplets of rain started to fall. Soon, the wind started to pick up, and the rain beated faster. I was losing concious. I was barely able to see Van, but he looked as if he was completely freaking out. He kneeled down and brushed my hair away from my face. But that's all I remember, bacause I blanked out.  
  
~Creature~  
  
I sat on the tree's branch. Out of sight. Slowly, I brushed my indigo hair over my shouldar. I yawned slowly and continued to watch, while cleaning my paw. I was careful to not nick my tongue by my claws. Keeping them locked in. I blinked my azure eyes and closed them for a while. She knew how I looked now... I lashed my tail angrily. She must be destroyed. Yet their.... Bond was different then others. They'll have their time together. But I would come back for her.   
  
"Purrrrrr." I purred slowly watching the boy fuss.  
  
She would be fine... My attack wasn't that hard.. They don't only scratch and make them bleed, sometimes there's posion in it. Some die... Some don't.. That pendant.... I must have it! My eyes flashed dangerously. I have been watching them for a long time. For I live in the valley. I flexed my claws experimently. I purred again and shook the hair out of my eyes. The girl was still down... Anyhow, my job here was done. I grimaced at the rain that was falling down faster. I turned and leaped silently off the branch. Quickly, I ran silently back to my home.   
  
~Van~  
  
"NO! Hitomi! Wake up!!!!!!!!"  
  
I buried my face on her shouldar. Then I also gritted my teeth in anger. Who ever did this... I reached insictly to my side. Groping for my sword. Then I realized I didn't have it. I never bring it here. Expecially when I need to fly carrying Hitomi. My eyes narrowed. How the hell was I able to get her back to Fanaliea (i think that's how you spell it) if it was raining so hard?   
  
"Hitomi..... Hold on!"  
  
I picked her in my arms and let out my wings. They dampened immediatly and it grew rather heavy. But I didn't care. I had to get her out of here and fast. I'de have to clean out her wound, but how? I never learned anything medical. I was trained to be a warrior. Not some kind of nurse! I beated my wings once heavily and lifted off. It got harder every second and my hands soon got wet. Twice, I almost dropped her. Blindly, I flew through the heavy pounding of rain. I looked down to find one little cottage. Hopefully some one lived there.... I dived down and landed heavily on my feat. It was so cold. After all I was topless. Carefully, I knocked the door gently. The door creaked open.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Oh my god! Get here in here right now!"  
  
I nodded and thanked him. I carried her in and layed her on the bed. The man hurried into the next room and pulled out a bag. He pulled on gloves and carefully cleaned the wound. He bandaged it and wrapped it. But I couldn't help but notice that there was some kind of red liquid. Ecept it was defniatly not blood. It wasn't right. Even the man seemed to have trouble taking it out.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I.... It could be poison......."  
  
I blinked and almost cried. I still held myself. She'll make it, I asuured myself. Not really beleiving it though. Poison is very powerful. She might not even make it through the night!   
  
"Hitomi?" I whispered.  
  
She stirred and I gasped. Her eyes filckered weakly open.  
  
"Van? Where are we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know it's lame. But if you want to know what happens on the next part. You better reveiw. 5 reveiws or else this is officially OVER! *smiles sweetly* Hope you liked it! I'm actually quiet proud of this! Hehehehehehehe. Thank you one, thank you all! Hmm... Should Hitomi LIVE? Hehehehehe I'm evyl, yes I know. But Hitomi IS going to live! Happy? Just reveiw and I'LL be happy! Thank you! SEE YA!  
/\___/\  
( | . | )_______//  
^^ ^^ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Choice is Yours: Part 2  
By: Gato_9  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own EscaFlowne. I in fact don't know who it belongs to! It just does NOT belong to me!  
  
Hello! I'm so sorry for not getting this up sooner! But I've been busy doing other stuff, like homework and my other fics! Heh. Oh well just r/r. Enjoy!  
  
~Night Time Stay~  
  
~Hitomi~  
  
Hitomi felt so weak. Barely able to keep her eyes open. She could see Van's face hovering above her's with a worried expression.  
  
"We're at a cottage.... We have to stay here for the night. It's raining too hard. My wings are too wet too..."  
  
"I could hear..." Hitomi whispered.   
  
The pounding of the rain against the window was loud. And the crackle of the thunder made it quiet obvious they'll never get to Fanelia safetly. Slowly, Hitomi pulled herself up. Then a sharp pain seared across her shouldar.  
  
"Ah!" she gasped clutching the bandaged wound.  
  
"Lie down Hitomi..." Van said gently.   
  
Hitomi lowered herslef down and closed her eyes. She could sense a strange old man eye's eyeing her. Could there be really be something bad in here? Somehow Hitomi didn't like the feelings she had around the old man. What was wrong with her?   
  
"Van?" she asked slowly.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Hitomi felt his hand touch hers. Suddenly, she felt safer.  
  
"There is only four rooms in this house.... The bedroom, the kitchen, the washroom, and one more bedroom.... And only two beds... No couch's. So someone has to sleep in the same bed with someone..."  
  
Hitomi's eyes snapped open. No way was she gonna...  
  
"I'll stay with Hitomi..." Van said cutting through her thoughts.  
  
"Is that okay with you?" the man's kind voice said.   
  
"Ummm...."  
  
Hitomi pulled herself off the bed ignoring the pain. Then she looked at Van straight in the eye. Van's eyes wandered away and Hitomi nodded.  
  
"It's alright...." she whispered.  
  
"Come on, can you walk? I'll show you around the house..."  
  
"Alright." Van walked over and pulled Hitomi up.   
  
"You can lean on me if you want...."   
  
Hitomi nodded as she looped an arm over his shouldar. While they left the room, they didn't notice a pair of burning azure eyes at the window.   
  
~Van~  
  
Van helped Hitomi around while the man explained everything about the house.  
  
"And this is where you'll be staying..." he said gesturing to a medium sized room with a bed in it.   
  
Sadness passed his eyes.   
  
"My little daughter use to stay here..." he whispered softly.  
  
"What happened to her?" Hitomi asked glancing around the room.  
  
"Did she move out or somethin?"  
  
"No..." the man whispered.  
  
"She disapeared."  
  
~Hitomi~  
  
"Oh!" Hitomi gasped.  
  
She didn't mean to upset the poor man...  
  
"She was just an innocent little girl..."  
  
"How old was she when she disapeared?" Van asked.  
  
"Umm... It's been so long... She was about 5 in her years."  
  
"Her years?" Hitomi's asked trying to stand up herself.  
  
But only grabbed Van's shouldar for support.   
  
"Yes... You see.." the man blushed crimson.  
  
"I had an affair with a cat women. So she was a cat girl."  
  
"WHAT!?" both of them screamed at the same time.  
  
The man just looked hurt.   
  
"We didn't mean to!"   
  
He was starting to sound more and more like a child.   
  
"But she was just so..." he cut off suddenly and eyes their soaking wet clothing.  
  
"I think you should change out of those clothes before you get sick. Here, I'll get some towels and extra clothing."  
  
The man turned, leaving Hitomi and Van alone.  
  
"Well... Looks like we're really spending the night here." sighed Van looking out the window.  
  
A flash of lightening lit the sky, making Hitomi make an involentary wimper.  
  
"Aww. Hitomi scared of the lightening?" Van asked teasing.  
  
"It's not funny!" Hitomi said sharply.  
  
"Oh... Well let me come and make you feel better!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Van came over and grabbed her by the waist. Then began to tickle her so hard!   
  
"Van cut it out!" she screamed through peals of laughter.  
  
"No! I'm trying to make poor little Hitomi NOT afraid of lightening!"  
  
"NO VAN HAVE MERCY!" she screamed suddenly.  
  
But that was when the man returned with clothing and two towels in his hands.   
  
"I forgot all about mercy long time ago." Van whispered in her ear while they straightened up.   
  
Hitomi instantly knew he was remembering watching helplessly as Fanelia was burnt to the ground. She nodded at him sadly and turned back towards the man, only getting a faceful of clothing.   
  
"Warm up you two. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen, reading."  
  
Then he simply turned and walked the other way.  
  
"Umm..." Van said akwardly.   
  
"I'll go to the washroom.."  
  
Hitomi simply nodded as she watched him disapear through the door. Then she started to pull off her soaked uniform. Now with no clothes at all! She was even more cold then ever! Quickly, she pulled out a dress. It looked somewhat comfortable. Considering it was worn by a little cat girl. But once she pulled it over her head. It started to itch like hell! She she threw it back down to try on a different dress.  
  
~Van~  
  
Meanwhile, Van was having just as much trouble with trying to find something to fit him! One after another he tried on, but they were either too big or uncomfortable. He just wanted to go back to his loose fitting shirt and pants, but they were too wet. So finally, Van found one shirt that was a navy blue. It hung loosly at his side and one pair of jeans that didn't slide off when he walked. So he headed back down to their room after thanking and returning the man his old clothes.   
  
"Hey Hitomi?" he asked opening the door.  
  
He was greeted by a scream and a pillow thrown into his face.  
  
"YOU PERV! DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN!?!?!?!!?!?!? GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hitomi screamed.  
  
Van opened his eyes seeing Hitomi covered by only a single sheet.  
  
"Wha... kjgbslha jgjasfb akjhsf ajhf...." Van said speaking the language gibberish.   
  
"GET OUT!!!!!!!!" Hitomi screamed again throwing another pillow at him with amazing strength and accuratsy.   
  
Van closed the door behind him hearing a number of curses coming from the other side.  
  
Instantly, Van hit his head with his hand. Hard.  
  
"I'm such an idiot!" Van thought hitting his head again.  
  
"KNOCK YOU DUMBASS!" Van screamed at himself.   
  
Finally, after a number of curses at himself, Van knocked.  
  
"You can come in now..." said Hitomi.  
  
Van opened the door, only to get hit by another pillow.  
  
"YOU FREAK!!! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!" he heard Hitomi scream.  
  
"Hey!" Van whined.  
  
"I'm gonna tell on you! Be nice!"   
  
Hitomi scowled for a second while putting away the pillows at the door. The ones that hit Van. Then it returned to her happy-go-lucky smile.   
  
"Hey you look pretty hot..." Hitomi said chewing a fingernail while eyeing him up and down.  
  
Van drew away from her uncomfortably. Hitomi must have seen it because she just laughed and added.  
  
"I'm just joking! You'll be the last person I'll call hot!"  
  
Van stood up tall, his dignity bruised.   
  
"Hey! That's not fair! I'll show you hot!"  
  
Then Van was at her again, tickling her like crazy. Actually, Van thought Hitomi looked pretty hot herself.... Van shook his head angrily. Why was he thinking of Hitomi this way? She was his friend... But her dress was almost skin tight. Showing her amazing curves and most of her legs.   
  
"What are you looking at!?" she screamed slapping Van gently on the head.   
  
"I kjhgstnblsk silusng..." Van said speaking gibberish once again.  
  
"Hey! Where'd you learn gibberish!?"   
  
Van blinked.  
  
"Oh that's it!" he halfed screamed.  
  
But before he could tickle her again, the old man came to the door rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to get some sleep! So go to bed!"  
  
Van just caught Hitomi stick her tongue out at him before she climbed into bed.   
  
"You stay on your side! I'll stay on mine!"  
  
Hitomi climbed in by an akward Van. Soon, they were both lying there in the dark, staring at the celing. Shivering.  
  
"It's so cold!" Hitomi said chattering.  
  
"Maybe if we snuggled together a bit we'll stay warmer." Van suggested.  
  
"No way hentai boy!" Hitomi said still chattering.  
  
Van was hurt. Hentai? No way. Hitomi probably read his expression because she looked at him in the eye and added,  
  
"I'm sorry... Didn't mean to hurt you..." she whispered.  
  
"But that was a good idea."  
  
Hitomi and Van pulled closer together. Soon, they weren't chattering anymore and soon growing sleepy. But once the night really started, it was freezing cold in their room again.   
  
"M-M-Maybe w-we s-should g-get closer t-together.." Van said chattering so hard he could barely form the words.  
  
"O-okay..."   
  
Then they were both hugging each other feircly, trying to catch come warmth. Finally, they both fell asleep.  
  
~Hitomi~  
  
Hitomi woke from the gentle rays of the sun flitering from the window and felt Van's nicely built arms around her. He was so warm... She shook her head and muttered,  
  
"This is so weird... Why do I feel this?"  
  
"Feel what?" asked Van sleepily from behind her.  
  
"N-Nothing!" she stammered.  
  
"Oh.." then the gentle snores came back from Van.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" she said shaking him.  
  
Hitomi had just turned around and was shaky him like crazy.  
  
"What a crazy day we had yesterday..." he murmered under his breath.  
  
Then his eyes snapped open.  
  
"HITOMI!?!? WHAT AM I DOING IN BED WITH YOU!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?" he screamed.  
  
"Your such an idiot I swear Van! Remember? Last night..."  
  
Recognition passed through his face before he nodded.   
  
"Oh yeah..." he said  
  
"Well? Let's go and eat!" Hitomi said cheerfully.  
  
"Okay.."   
  
Hitomi watched as Van pulled himself lazily from bed, then followed.  
  
"Good morning... I see your up." the man said looking up from the mug of coffee he had in his hand.   
  
He saw what Hitomi was looking at and he nodded towards the counter.  
  
"Fresh coffee over there. Help yourself."  
  
Then he returned to his coffee, sipping it slowly while he read some sort of paper.  
  
"Come on!:" she said to Van.  
  
She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the coffee maker. Afetr she made a cup for herself and Van, then draining it fast, she pulled him back towards the man and told him,  
  
"We're so thankful for letting us stay here... But we must go. Van's aprentice must be worried sick!"   
  
"Alright. I'll see you kids around?"  
  
They both nodded and they headed out the door. Once they were at the door, Hitomi felt something strange pull at the back of her head. But once they opened the door, something caught their sight. A flash of indigo and a cat women was standing there in front of them. Only a couple meters away.  
  
"Hello again." she hissed.  
  
"Daughter?" the old man whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW! What a cliff! Heh what will happen! This night time stay brought Hitomi and Van one step closer! But will they realize it soon? And what is it with this cat women?! Can she possibly really be this kind old man's long lost daughter? Or an evil twin? Or not even at all related!? Grr...This is getting confusing... Oh well, screw the suspence. Just reveiw the damn story! Oh yeah.... 5 reveiws or else this ends right here right now! Okay thanks ya people who will reveiw! Ja ne! 


End file.
